


Good Morning, Beautiful

by Spirit and Opportunity (SentinelSpockNimoy)



Category: The Rovarians
Genre: Humanized Rovarians, M/M, Romance, humanization, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSpockNimoy/pseuds/Spirit%20and%20Opportunity
Summary: Just a bit of Opportunity/Amity fluff inspired by a piece of art a friend did.
Relationships: Mars Opportunity Rover (Space Vehicles)/Original Character(s), Opportunity (Rovarians)/Amity (Rovarians)





	Good Morning, Beautiful

Amity woke to the sun warming his face. He groaned tiredly, tempted to shut off his comm before Dr. Johnson started calling to wake him up and tell him to get to work. He just wanted five more minutes!

But his alarm started going off, dragging him out of sleep and into wakefulness. His hand smacked the alarm hard, shutting it off. He groaned again and shifted in his sleeping bag…or rather, his blankets. Yes, that’s right, he didn’t sleep in a tent with a sleeping bag anymore. Not since he’d found the aliens and gone to live among them. Not since they’d accepted him as one of their own. Not since he’d first laid eyes on….. _him_.

Amity sat up in bed and looked over at the large bed’s other occupant. The rays of sun that had awakened him now seemed to beg him for forgiveness as they played perfectly across thick, strong arms and a powerful chest (the view of which was not obscured by a shirt at the moment, much to Amity’s delight) before they came to rest on the face of his love. Opportunity had one of those inhumanly handsome faces that left his age a mystery, although Amity found all of him inhumanly beautiful. The neat, but not completely flawless dark brown hair that was now messed up from sleep. The intense, deep brown eyes that Amity knew were concealed by their lids. That voice that always warmed him inside. Yes, he was perfectly beautiful, even with the scars still present on his back and torso.

Amity remembered when he’d first seen those scars, and how moved he’d been to hear how Opportunity got them by nearly dying himself to save his sister Spirit from enemy fire in the midst of a bloody war. It was the moment Amity had started to fall in love with him, a feeling he’d been afraid to admit until Spirit urged the two of them together and he realized the feeling was mutual. It was the first time he’d really been held tight in those strong arms.

Looking back now, there were times Amity still couldn’t believe the big warrior and co-leader of the Rovarians had fallen for him, a rather average, if on the small side, Terran man who could barely talk to him when they met. But there he was, laying beside Amity, a golden band on each of their left hands. He smiled and gently brushed some of Opportunity’s hair aside before placing a soft, tender kiss on his forehead. But just as he started to sit up, he felt an arm around him.

“Going somewhere?” Brown eyes met Amity’s as a smile greeted him and Amity felt a kiss on his own forehead.

“Nope, I was just moving so I could be closer to you.” Amity wrapped his arms around Opportunity.

“Aaww, I love you, too, Amity.” There it was, that warm, strong embrace he loved so much. Amity nuzzled into the warmth of his love’s chest, feeling the powerful heartbeat beneath the thick muscle there.

They stayed like that a moment longer before they got dressed. Amity in the simple Rovarian tunic and loose fitting pants he’d replicated, along with a pair of socks and shoes. Opportunity had his standard uniform of sleeveless red tunic, gray pants, and black boots. His red-bronze armor fit over it easily, and hugged his form in a way that only emphasized it. His rank bands encircled his upper arms as his gauntlets clicked shut around his lower arms. Even now, over a year since they first got together, Amity found it hard not to stare….and not to feel self conscious or inadequate. Opportunity recognized the look and hugged him close again.

“I love you, so much.” the Rovarian said, running his hand through Amity’s hair “and nothing will ever, ever change that.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Amity replied, “You could do much better.”

“Oh, Amity.” Opportunity lifted the smaller man in his arms and just held him close, “Maybe I could, but I don’t want better. I want you. My Amity. Forever.” He smiled and gave Amity another kiss before setting him down. “Now, let’s go and have some breakfast, I’m starved"

Spirit was already up and in the kitchen when the two emerged from their room, and once again, Amity felt out of place.  
Like her twin, Spirit was tall and powerfully built. She wasn’t what men on Earth would call “sexy”, rather, she was the kind of woman who made such men pee themselves in fear. Honestly, she looked like an Amazon from a Wonder Woman comic. She actually had come dressed as the superhero for NASA’s most recent Halloween party, and the look suited her perfectly (Amity and Opportunity had been Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk, respectively). Her armor only made her look more like an Amazon. Amity knew she could fight as well as one, too. He’d seen her in action when he’d accompanied her to rescue Opportunity after he’d been kidnapped and tortured.

On the other hand, Amity knew her to be lighthearted and fun on normal days. Her smile and laugh were often contagious, her bright brown eyes and her dark hair up in messy buns with strands hanging out in various places further enhanced her lively look, as did her springy, floaty gait.

“Bout time you two got up. I was thinking you fell into a couples coma in there.” She stifled a giggle when she saw Amity’s cheeks go red. “Relax, Am, I’m messing with ya. I know you two love your mornings together.”


End file.
